


All Ganged Up?

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [173]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	All Ganged Up?

  
**players only. backdated to October 2015, after the boys[set up the nursery](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/7664.html) and roughly a month before the babies arrive.**

"Come here, _älskling_ ," Alex says softly, sitting on the foot of the bed and holding out his hand to his lover. They both manipulated the hell out of their schedules to be here, taking a few days out of time to spend together at Citadel Madrid. Before Luke is demanded back on the set of his next film. Before Alex starts gearing up for _Tarzan_ promotions. Before the twins are born – who even knows just when that will be? – and tiny helpless screaming beings completely subsume Alex and Luke's entire collective existence.

 _Fuck_.

Luke drops the pamphlet he was looking at on the desk and goes to Alex, taking his hand. "Yes, sir?"

"Do you still feel good about this scene, later?" Alex asks. He's got one of the dungeon rooms downstairs reserved for the afternoon, and he has already run his plan by his boy to make sure Luke is comfortable with the details. Except. "Suspended and blindfolded and completely at my mercy?"

"Yes, sir," Luke says, nodding, a small shiver of anticipation running through him.

Slipping his arms around his boy's waist, Alex pulls Luke to stand between his thighs. "How would you feel about me tossing a few more people into the scene?" he asks, closely studying Luke's face. "They'd be Citadel employees, you would never even know who they were... It would just be _more_. More stimulation."

"What would you let them do?" Luke asks, pushing back hard against that part of him that would simply say yes to _anything_ Alex wants.

Alex shrugs a little. "That's flexible, and you get a say," he tells his boy. "Like... No fluids exchanged, obviously. But you can decide up front if they can lick you, if they can suck you... Whether they can put on gloves and penetrate you. What do you think?" Fuck knows Alex is going to set limits of his own.

Luke's still reserving his judgement. The idea's hot. God knows it's hot, but... "Are you sure you'll be okay with people touching me?"

Taking a second to check himself for certainty, Alex then nods. "Employees," he clarifies, and lifts a hand to caress Luke's cheek, "under my rules. There will be no wild cards in that room. The only one who's allowed to go off book will be you, and you're the whole fucking point."

Luke nods, convinced by the way Alex takes the time to really think before answering. "Then your boy's good with all of it," he says softly, leaning into Alex's touch. "But they're only to use their hands or toys for penetrating me." He blushes as he clarifies, "I don't want anyone else fucking me." Not that he thinks Alex would allow that but it seems important to confirm it.

Alex's lips slowly curve into a smile. "Good boy," he murmurs. "Excellent answer." He gets to his feet and kisses his lover, licking deep into Luke's mouth. "You were made for me, and I'm the only one who gets the privilege of being inside you."

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, smiling. " _Yours_."

God, Alex couldn't be any crazier about this man... "Go get your new harness," he says, letting go. Shopping this morning in the Citadel boutique with his husband was an absolute blast, and he can't wait to see Luke in all that sexy leather again. "You'll wear it for our trip downstairs."

Alex leans against the wall, arms and ankles crossed. Amusement dancing in his eyes when he silently nods.

"How well do I need to prep?" Luke asks, grabbing the bag from the desk where he put it when they came in. Blushing more - god - as he adds, "Do you want me to clean myself out?"

Again, Alex nods, and he's fucking delighted that Luke not only anticipated the issue, but had the courage to ask. "Everything you need is in there," he replies, referring to the enema kit he left by the bath. "And then just your usual prep. Take your time, _älskling_ ," he adds. "We're in no rush." Although the suspense might just kill him.

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, giving his sir a small smile before he disappears into the bathroom. He sheds his clothes, hanging them on the back of the door and uses the enema to clean himself out fully. Like Alex said, he doesn't rush, making sure he takes the time to prep himself well and center himself - the best he can - for what's coming. He's excited, aroused to be sure, but nervous too. Most worried that he'll embarrass his sir in some way.

* * *

With a gun held to his head, Alex might admit that all the waiting is not _actually_ harming him in any way. But fuck, it sure feels like it is. Nonetheless, he's determined to remain patient; or rather, to look like he's patient. Because he doesn't want to stress Luke out, at all. Once Luke finally emerges from the bath, that is.

Someday.

But when Luke finally does step back into the bedroom, he is a glorious vision in black leather, made to put all other boys to shame. Alex stares, his mouth watering, then slowly gets to his feet. And he holds out his hand.

"You like?" Luke asks, moving to take Alex’s hand, fairly certain that's what that look means. Strangely unconfident despite all his years of modeling. But there's clothes and then there's this. A few straps of black leather and buckles.

Alex grins crookedly at the absurdity of the question. He lifts Luke's hand to his lips with a murmur of, "I'm your slave. No one else could ever have the power over me that you have."

Luke ducks his head a little, smiling, thrilled to his core. "I love you," he whispers.

His grin widens and Alex presses a kiss to Luke's forehead, letting his fingers briefly rest on his boy's wrought collar. "And I'm so fucking proud of you. Always," he replies, then slips their suite's key card into his pocket. "Shoes," he says with a nod towards Luke's flip-flops, "and let's go."

Out in the hallway, the lift arrives at their floor immediately, and Alex stands back to let Luke enter first so he can enjoy the view. "They're all men," he mentions, pushing the button for the dungeon area. "The Citadel employees who will meet us downstairs, I mean." He has subjected Luke - deliberately - to intimate physical contact with female employees in the past. But it's not his preference for sexual contact. Not today, anyway.

"Thank you, sir," Luke says, relieved. It's not like having women there would mess the scene up for him, but he'll certainly feel more comfortable knowing it's only men touching him. Arousing him.

Downstairs a house slaveboy is waiting to assist them, and Alex takes a moment to make absolutely sure that their reserved rooms are empty before he and Luke enter. Satisfied, he lets the slave escort Luke inside so that his boy can look his fill if he chooses. Himself, he only has eyes for the heavy-duty leather suspension straps, which are hanging from the ceiling as ordered. The straps can be used simply for overhead suspension, or all together to form a sex sling, but today Alex wants all of that, plus. He begins adjusting the leathers, eyeballing the lengths, but he can't get it exactly right around thin air. So after a moment he stops and stands back, hands in his pockets and his gaze hot on his boy.

Luke's still taking it all in, working on keeping himself centred while he can, before he falls completely apart at the hands of his sir and the employees he's chosen to be involved in this. And then he catches Alex's eye, the look on his husband's face sending a shiver through him and he closes the distance between them, everything else fading away. "Yes, sir."

A faint smile curves his lips, and Alex reaches out to brush his knuckles over Luke's cheek. "This is a little more complicated than the swings we've used before," he says, and pats one of the thickest straps, more than a foot wide. "Sit down."

Luke takes a seat as ordered, watching Alex, attuned to his every movement.

It's a slow careful process, arranging the straps against Luke's pale skin, adjusting the configuration piece by piece as Alex works to get his boy's weight distributed evenly. "I want you to be able to be completely relaxed," Alex explains softly as he works. "Every bit of you will be fully supported by the leather, so you can untense all your muscles and just float. But if you wriggle, then, yeah," he grins at his boy. "You'll feel off balance and like you might fall, until you can get back to this point of equilibrium." A typical sex sling will, well, swing. However, a collection of weights with only one fixed point above may move independently of each other, creating an instinctive terror of falling even in the absence of the possibility. Stepping back, Alex surveys his work, then pets Luke's hair. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," Luke answers honestly, grateful he can do so, that Alex values the truth and doesn't simply want a perfect boy. "But not uncomfortable," he adds. It's just hard to let go and truly relax and trust the leather will support him even if it feels like he's falling.  
  
All right. Good enough for now. Alex crouches down next to his husband, slowly trailing a fingertip over each of Luke's exquisitely fine features. "I love you, _älskling_. You will speak up when you need to. Yellow, red, Wales... Whichever is easiest to verbalize when you're having trouble talking. Don't worry about them. You speak to me, and if there's a problem, I'll end it immediately. These other people who will come into play... they will all just be extensions of me. All right?" Alex lays the thick black silk ribbon over Luke's eyes, knotting it snugly at the back of his head.

"Yes, sir," Luke says softly, nodding, the loss of his vision only increasing his disorientation. _Just breathe_ , he tells himself, his trust in Alex, his complete and utter faith in his sir, his lover, his husband, coming into play more than ever before. _He's got you._

Alex studies his boy's face for a long moment more, both awe and pride in his gaze. "I love you so much, _älskling_ ," he whispers, giving his lover a last kiss before he gets to his feet. He unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it from his shoulders, then flips the music on, a mix of bass-heavy trip-hop. With one look back at his lover, Alex opens the door to the adjacent lavish bedroom, its luxuriance a sharp contrast to the stark dungeon stone. He waves in the waiting Citadel employees, three in all, and promptly points them towards the box of non-latex exam gloves. Then he puts a finger to his lips, reminding them that he wants silence.

With the music going, Luke can't hear anything. Can't tell what Alex doing, what's happening, whether anyone else has entered the room yet. He focuses on breathing steadily, on keeping himself balanced while he can, trying to relax and just _feel_.

Crouching next to his lover again, Alex touches Luke's cheek. "I'm not giving you a ring, boy," he says, loud enough to be heard. "You're going to come when you want, as many times as you can."

Luke moans, swallowing hard at the thought, at the knowledge of what's coming. "Yes, sir," he whispers, a shiver running through his frame. "Thank you."

Getting to his feet Alex ratchets the suspension rig, lifting Luke higher into the air before he anchors it. Then he pulls on his own pair of gloves, figuring there's no point in trying to disorient his boy if he's only going to make it simple to distinguish his own touch from the rest. He waves the others closer in invitation, checking himself for the kick of response when one of the employees first lays his hand on Luke's thigh. So far, so good, and he slips his own hand down Luke's back, tracing the wide leather straps of his harness.

There's a shiver of unease, a gut reaction, to so many hands touching him, to knowing there are people _other_ than his sir touching him when that's been off-limits for so long. But Alex _wanted_ this. He organized it. Luke blows out a breath, grateful for the way the hands move only over his skin, his back, his thigh, his arm, his calf...

Gradually Alex increases the intensity of his touches, his caresses firmer. He slips between Luke's thighs and cups his ass cheeks, rhythmically squeezing. Warring as ever with the desire to drop to his knees and _taste_. Soon, perhaps. One of the others tangles his hands in Luke's hair under Alex's watchful eye. Another man slowly drizzles a line of thin lube in an erratic diagonal on Luke's chest, the cold liquid slipping to catch on the leather straps.

Luke whimpers, his body responding a little more slowly than usual to the touches, the caresses, his mind holding back, holding out as he adjusts to all of it. The cold liquid makes him shiver and the movement ripples out, _everything_ moving. Fuck.

Alex smiles slightly as the leather bonds shift, swing. He slips his hand beneath the cage-like straps of Luke's harness, catching lube on his fingertips and spreading it over his lover's skin. Pressing his mouth to the inside of Luke's knee, he slowly licks along his boy's inner thigh.

Biting at his lip, Luke moans, trying - and failing miserably - to keep himself still. His mind's a riot of pleasure and mystery, frantically searching the touches, trying to figure out which is his sir, which is an employee. There's no question he'd know if they were fucking him, but as it is, he's not certain at all.

The music's ponderous bassline seems to throb, and the onslaught continues. Luke's nipples get alternately licked and flicked, vampire gloves scrape lightly over his throat. Dropping to his knees, Alex takes Luke's sac into his mouth, sucking on his boy's balls.

Oh god. Luke stiffens, the whole apparatus swinging again. "Fuck," he whispers, close to sure that's his sir touching him there, like that. "Please..."

Backing off just a little, Alex picks up the thick dildo he selected before. One of the Citadel men grasps Luke's cock and begins jerking it while Alex works the dildo into his boy, twisting it. He rubs the ultra sensitive spot behind Luke's balls and starts fucking him with short sharp thrusts.

Luke keens, pleasure rioting through him, "oh fuck, please," falling from his lips as he tries in vain to hold out, only belatedly remembering he has permission. It doesn't matter though. He couldn't stop from coming if he tried, his body and senses completely overwhelmed.

With a deep smirk, Alex absorbs the glory that is his boy consumed by pleasure. He waits several seconds, watching as Luke's muscles slowly begin to relax, then pulls the dildo away. His boy might not thank him for what's coming next, but ahhh well. It's Alex's scene. Picking up the anal intruder cockring, he first manipulates Luke's prick through the ring, then slowly works to eases his balls into the trap as well. That done, he puts a thick layer of lube on the anal hook, aligning it right and pushing it inside to keep stimulating his lover's ass.

Luke blurts out another "no, please," but he knows it's useless. He's here, restrained, at the mercy of his sir and those helping him, and the scene won't end until Alex decides it's done. A thought which, despite his protests, makes his cock throb, the ball on the thing stuck in his ass pressing against his prostate. "Oh, fuck..."

With one orgasm down, Alex is ready to increase the intensity. One of the men kneels by Luke's head to run fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. One man gently nudges the suspension straps, every tiny shift rippling out to create a bigger movement. The huge employee Alex has mentally dubbed 'Overkill' starts to torment Luke's nipples in earnest: licking and pinching and then downright biting. Surveying his domain with a smug smile, Alex crouches down and sucks his boy's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, god..." Luke wails, straining against his restraints and setting the whole thing into motion. The ball presses even harder against his prostate and between that and the mouths on his cock and nipples, it's not long before he comes again – despite the cock ring.

Alex swallows his boy's seed, then laps up any drips. He's so hungry to fuck him, his cock throbbing with need behind his zipper. But not yet. Instead he picks up a deerhide flogger with short stingy tails. At his signal, Overkill and the others move, their orders now to keep touching Luke, touching him constantly – but keeping the touches just short of sexual. Alex drags the tails lightly over Luke's right nipple, letting him feel what's coming. Then once more, on the left. And then he swats him hard.

Luke cries out sharply, unable to stop from jerking away, everything swinging, rolling again, stopped only by the bodies around him. He whimpers, a "please" spilling from his lips, but he doesn't safeword, doesn't even consider it.

The strikes move outward. One catches the tender skin under Luke's arm, bared vulnerable now. More flicks of the flogger and the flails snap against the soft skin of Luke's groin, his inner thigh, aimed perfectly and carefully. But then Alex lets the leather tails go soft, limp, and he drags them lightly along the length of his boy's cock. Both tease and warning.

"No... please..." Luke begs, unable to stop himself from straining against his bonds, from the hands and bodies surrounding him. Keeping him from going anywhere. "Please, stop..." Even as his cock jerks again, kept from softening by the ring.

 _Please stop..._ Alex watches Luke carefully, hunger stark in his eyes. He nods at Overkill and his mates in a signal to hold the straps still. Then he gauges the distance, the force – and slaps Luke's cock with the flogger.

Luke screams, body shuddering, tears streaming down his cheeks. He strains to close his legs, to move away from the pain, but his bonds are held fast and he can't move.

Alex smirks faintly, soaking up every nuance of reaction. And he thinks that he's undoubtedly falling deeper in love with his boy every passing second. Laying on hand firmly on Luke's thigh, he flogs his cock again.

Luke screams again, straining, still struggling, but he knows it's futile. "Please, _please_ ," he manages to get out, babbling the words, barely aware he's even speaking at all.

Looking up at his team of employee torturers, Alex signals them to get out. Now it's his turn. He sheds his boots and jeans and steps naked between his lover's thighs, then carefully eases the ring off Luke's cock and balls. The anal hook clangs on the ground and Alex strips off his gloves, staring at his boy's hole, the muscles only just slowly closing. And he doesn't waste another second. Because this glorious man is _his_ , every raw inch of him, and it's time to remind them both of that fact.

Luke shouts when Alex pushes into him. And it can only be Alex. He knows his sir wouldn't let anyone else touch him like this. Knows that cock like he knows his own. "Yes, oh, god, yes, please, sir," he begs, crying even more now, but for an entirely different reason. He needs this. He needs to be claimed by his sir. Needs his mark on him, inside him.

"Yes, _älskling_ ," Alex says with a moan, and sinks into his lover to the hilt. Reaching up, he pulls on the cords which suspend Luke's upper half. Meticulously he adjusts them until Luke is almost in a sitting position. It's damn near as good as a sex swing. Alex grabs the straps and snaps his hips, fucking deep into his boy.

Luke wails, his sore spent cock still jerking, still aching and swollen, his hole fucked wide open. He whimpers, babbling pleases and fuckyourboy under his breath, needy little sounds of desperation. _Mark me._

Alex growls and bites Luke's shoulder, sinking his teeth in like it could anchor him to the earth. But then a few rough thrusts more and he drops his head back, howling his pleasure to the bare stone ceiling.

Tears sparking anew at the spread of heat inside him, Luke sobs quietly, completely letting go and trusting in his sir, his husband, _his_ Alex to take care of him.

It seems to him to take a while, but eventually Alex manages to flex his fingers and release his grip on the bondage straps. He wraps his arms around his lover, inhaling deeply. Taking in the scents of sex and sweat, the two of them mixed – the way it should be. "I've got you, love," he whispers, but it's a few moments more before he's able to step away enough that he can start unbinding Luke, although he's careful to keep constant physical contact, even if it's only his thigh pressed against his husband's knee.  
  
When Alex finally has him down, the blindfold removed, Luke throws his arms around his husband's neck and just clings.

"Yes. My love. My only." Alex presses his lips to his husband's throat and clings right back. He's centered and grateful that Luke seems to need the contact nearly as much as he does. "Come on, there's a bed through that door. I can't stand up for much longer."

Luke nods, moving his arms to Alex's waist and letting his sir lead him into the other room.

Time might actually have stopped, for all that Alex knows. And he couldn't care less if it has: nothing in the world could possibly be more important to him than his lover, in this moment that they're living right now. He tucks Luke into bed and cleans his skin, lingering over the task, kissing Luke's thighs, his belly, his cock, without demand. Alex is certainly sated for now, and still emotionally overwhelmed. "Tell me how you feel," he orders softly, cradling his boy in his arms.

"I don't know," Luke says, snuggling in tight, his mind a jumble of non-cohesive thought, his body exhausted, depleted, like he's run a fucking marathon. "Sleepy."

"...Okay." Alex frowns, frustrated. But he exhales and tries to let go of it. "We'll talk later," he decides, and kisses Luke on the forehead. "Sleep now."


End file.
